Mal's Mixel Friendship Games
Mal's Mixel Friendship Games is a new film. Summary When the students of Canterlot High School prepare for the annual "Friendship Games" sports competition against rival school Crystal Prep Academy, they discover that the Flain from their world is on the opposing team. Plot A new arrival (MMFG) Mal races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Gobba via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency", Teslo informs Mal that the only problem is Gobba's guitar string broke, much to his friends' frustration. Gobba and Duncan prepare to give a performance for Peppa and her friends, and the others join them inside the school. Mal stays behind to write to Flain in Planet Mixel. As Mal writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage boy in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Planet Mixel. Mal notices the boy and calls out to him. The boy suddenly runs off, and Mal gives chase. Before Mal can catch up to the boy, he escapes on another bus. Having safely gotten away, the boy pulls off his hood, revealing his identity as Flain's human counterpart. Upon returning to his own school, Flain enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. The CHS pep rally (MMFG) Some time later, Mal and his friends gather together in the school library. Mal wonders about the mysterious boy's interest in the statue, nothing that he appears to be from the human world and not Planet Mixel. Trader believes the boy is a Crystal Prep Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts always win. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are fierce rivals, and Gobba has a plan to bring victory to their school. Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Duncan and Gobba with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, The Fang Gang Max, After the pep rally ends, Glomp wonders how Gobba was able to "mixel up" without his guitar. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating He tasks Mal with Solving the mystery of his friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Mal hits a block in his research and tries reaching out to Flain in Planet Mixel again, telling him about his assignment to keep magic out of the games. Flain's research Back at Crystal Prep, Flain goes to his research room and finds his Friends, Vulk, Zorch and Mike. He explains to them that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, which Mike tells Flain that they will collecting enough mixel power, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Crystal Prep Good Principal Cherubimon enters and informs Flain that Dr. X from Jumpstart 5th Grade demands his presence. Aware of Flain's interest in Everton, Cherubimon also encourages him to give friendship a try. On his way to Dr. X's office, Flain begins to contemplate his place at the school. In Dr. X's Office, Flain is surprised to see his cousin Burnard With Dr. X and Cherubimon. Having learned of Canterlot High's recent rise in test score averages and athletics, Dr. X requests that Flain join the Shadowbolts and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation. Flain is very reluctant about this until Dr. X threatens to deny isr application to Everton. In the end, Flain decides to compete after all, since he planned to collect more data at the school anyway. He wears his amulet around his neck and Joins Vulk, Zorch and Mike. Upon reaching the bus, Flain meets his teammates: the bipolar Vaka-Waka, the ultra-competitive Krog, the extremely blunt Vampire Bat Mixel Globert, the rocker Klinker Kamzo, and straight Male T-Rex Meltus. He immediately has difficulty getting along with them and makes a fool of himself. Canterlot Meets Crystal Prep (MMFG) After the Mixel Dramas finish band practice, Duncan expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Mal reminds him they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. In the meantime, The Wiztastics and The Spikels shows his friends various outfits they made for the guys to wear for the Games. At the Canterlot High School entrance, Principal Azulongmon and Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon welcome Dr. X and Cherubimon respectively to the school. Using his amulet to track energy, Flain enters the school and is surprised when several CHS students greet him by name. He bumps into Rose Rock, who wonders about Flain's glasses. Flain ends their conversation when his device starts detecting energy. Back in the band room, Krader asks why the Wiztastics and the Spikels would make so many clothes they might not need, and Magnifo says that they is only being generous. As their generosity shines through, The Wiztastics and the Spikels max up. Outside, Flain detects the energy given off by Wiztastics Max's and Spikels Max's transformation, and his device opens up to absorb it. As their magic is drained, The Wiztastics and the Spikels suddenly feels fatigued, and their mixel parts disappear. As Flain enters the band room, the Mixel Dramas are ecstatic to be reunited with their friend from Planet Mixel. However, they are confused as to why he is wearing a Crystal Prep clothes and glasses. Flain expresses even more confusion when The Frosticons and the Spikels recognize his friends. As Azulongmon gives Dr. X a tour of the school, he also recognizes Flain and becomes baffled when Dr. X refers to Flain as "his" student. He assumes that Flain has a twin brother, but Zaptor explains that he is not the Flain from Planet Mixel. Outside the CHS entrance, Dr. X has a private conversation with Flain, telling him he needs to be focused on the Games. Flain tells Dr. X about how everyone knows him at the school, and Dr. X convinces him they are only trying to distract him and lure him away. Magnifo is in disbelief that the human world's Flain goes to Crystal Prep, and Gobba is surprised that they will be playing against their supposed friend. However, Mal is more concerned about the random magical occurrences as well as the fact that she hasn't heard back from mixel Flain. After separating from his friends, Mal considers returning to Planet Mixel to find Flain himself. Unfortunately, human Flain's device suddenly detects the portal's energy and absorbs the magic from it, rendering it inactive. Welcome, Crystal Prep (MMFG) In the gymnasium, a welcoming party is held for the Crystal Prep students, but no one appears to be getting along. Mal informs his friends about what happened to the portal and immediately places blame upon the human Flain. He tries to confront him, but a sudden confrontation with the other Shadowbolts prevents him from doing so. Meanwhile, The Electroids and the Glorp Corp introduces themselves to Flain. Flain notices that there isn't a lot of partying going on, and Zaptor enlists her help in fixing it. As Principal Azulongmon greets the Crystal Prep students, the Electroids, the Glorp Corp and Flain haul a pair of party cannons into the gym. With a little redecorating and appropriate lighting and music, the party kicks into full swing, and the Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students start to mingle. Pleased by this, The Glorp Corp and The Electroids max up, Like before, Flain's device accidentally drains away The Electroids' and the Glorp Corp's Powers and also opens a small dimensional rift. Once Dr. X takes the stage, the party stops. Dr. X gives a brief speech heavily criticizing Canterlot High, concluding that this year's Games will end like all the previous ones have. Once again, the two student groups are on bitter terms. The Mixel Dramas approach The Glorp Corp and the Electroids, and they informs them that something drained away their magic. They try to find Flain, but he has disappeared. Let the Games Begins (MMFG) In the foyer, Cherubimon commences the first event of the Friendship Games: the academic decathlon. In the musical montage that follows, the Shadowbolts win in chemistry, the Wondercolts in home economics, the Shadowbolts in woodshop, and the spelling bee ends in an apparent tie, resulting in everyone being eliminated excluding Flain and Mal. The final leg of the decathlon pits Mal and Flain in academics as they attempt to solve a complex mathematical equation. In the end, Flain wins the event and decathlon for the Shadowbolts, but the Crystal Prep students' excitement is lackluster. Meanwhile, the Mixel Dramas approach Mal and congratulate him for trying his best. The effects of magic (MMFG) Some time later, Flain meets up with the Frosticons and the Flexers, who happily tends to their pets. Flain finds a kindred spirit in Lunk since he also smuggled Lillipup into the school with him. Lunk congratulates Flain for winning the decathlon but comments on how unexcited his fellow students were. Flain explains that no one at Crystal Prep gets excited about anything they don't do themselves. In an effort to cheer Flain up, Lunk lets him hold Noibat. As Flain starts to feel better, the Frosticons and Flexers Glow causes them to max up. The device drains the Frosticons' Powers and the Flexers' Powers and opens several more dimensional rifts, through which an Equestrian jackalope appears. Lillipup chases the jackalope in and out of the rifts and becomes affected by the strange energy. As a result of being touched by Mixel power, Lillipup is suddenly able to talk, leaving Flain in complete shock. When Flain runs away, Lillipup, Vulk, Zorch and Mike follow him into a hallway and ask why he ran away. Flain is left baffled by these bizarre events that he's experiencing, culminating in his talking dog. Mike explains to Flain that when Lillipup chased the jackalope, he was somewhere else, and suddenly he could talk. When Dr. X approaches, Flain hides Lillipup in a nearby locker. Dr.X encourages Flain to get to know his competitors since they seem to have a keen interest in him. When Flain says he is uncomfortable with spying, Dr. X once again uses his Everton application as leverage. Elsewhere, Lunk tells his friends what happened. Mal is now more frustrated that Flain appears to be stealing magic and that he hasn't heard back from the Flain from Planet Mixel. During one of Zaptor's antics, he falls through the school's back door, revealing the playing field for the next event of the Friendship Games. Dr. X assigns each of her competitors to different events of the relay: Krog and Globert in motocross, Kamzo and Meltus in speed-skating, and Flain and Vaka-Waka in archery. The Tri-Cross Relay (MMFG) Cherubimon announces the start of the relay race in which the students will compete in archery, speed-skating, and motocross. Vaka-Waka, Flain, Lunk and Krader start off the archery event. Vaka-Waka immediately scores a bull's-eye and waits for Flain, who stumbles his way to the podium. Lunk has some initial difficulty in getting a bull's-eye, but he eventually scores, singling Krader's turn. Once Krader hits the target, Magnifo and Zaptor begin the speed-skating round. Back at the archery stand, Flain has a lot of difficulty hitting his target, which infuriates Vaka-Waka. With no support from his teammates, Flain loses almost all confidence in himself. Krader ultimately steps up to give him a few pointers, and with his help, Flain finally hits the target. He hi-fives The Cragsters in thanks, and The Cragsters Max up from this display of the Cragsters. Flain's device once again takes The Cragsters' Powers. During the speed-skating round, Meltus and Kamzo catch up to their competitors. After the Wondercolts win the round, Mal, Gobba, Globert and Krog begin the motocross round. Meanwhile, the magic from Flain's device begins to open more rifts, releasing some worse versions of monstrous tentacles from Plants. One of the vines throws Mal from his bike. Gobba, Chomly and Jawg saves him from being attacked and max up from this display of fang gang. Dr. X notices these strange phenomena, but Azulongmon feigns innocence. As FangGang Max fends off the vines, the Wondercolts win the relay, thus tying the score between the two schools. While FangGang Max is pleased by the victory, Mal is worried that the magic is getting out of control and someone could get hurt. When Flain approaches the Mixel Dramas in apology, his device drains the Fang Gang's powers. Mal finally explodes in anger at Flain, who explains that he only wanted to find out about the strange energy surrounding the school. Mal harshly scolds Flain for messing with things he doesn't understand and endangering his friends' lives. His outburst drives Flain to run away heartbroken. Nearby, Dr. X accuses Azulongmon and his school of cheating, having witnessed the Wondercolts maxing up. Despite Azulongmon's proposal to end the Games in a tie, Dr. X insists that the Games continue. Mal apologizes to Azulongmon for being unable to contain the magic. Azulongmon forgives him, but Mal is ashamed for not being able to control the magic that he brought from Planet Mixel in the first place. Final events of the Games (MMFG) Later that evening, Cherubimon and Zhuqiaomon announce the final event of the Friendship Games: Capture the Flag. In the Wondercolts' corner, Mal feels awful about what he said to Flain. In the Shadowbolts' corner, Dr. X tells his students that failure is not an option for this event. He suggests that they "fight fire with fire" and beat CHS at their own game by using their magic against them. With the threat of once again denying him Everton application, Dr. X and the Shadowbolts coerce Flain to unleash the magic. Once the event begins, Flain opens his device and releases all of the powers stored inside it. The magic engulfs and corrupts Flain, transforming him into a monstrous alter ego: "Black Infernite Max". Black Infernite Max turns to Mal evilly, saying he now understands magic, and opens multiple dimensional rifts into Planet Mixel. He decides that he wants to understand all of Mixel's power, even if the human world is destroyed in the process. With both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students in danger, the Shadowbolts put their rivalry aside and come to the Wondercolts' aid. Mal, realizing what once happened to him is now happening to Flain, tells him that magic cannot give him everything he wants and reveals that true magic comes from the Electroids, Cragsters, Frosticons, Fang Gang, Flexers, Glorp Corp, Spikels and the Wiztastics. He destroys Flain's device, returning the Mixel Dramas' power and granting him an angelic alter ego with fiery wings: "White Angel Mal". White Angel Mal uses his powers to seal the dimensional rifts closed, and he engages Black Infernite Max in an explosive mixel battle. When Vulk, Zorch, Mike and Lillipup calls out to him from below, Black Infernite Max is distracted and temporarily snaps out of his corrupted trance, allowing White Angel Mal to overcome him. Black Infernite Max is engulfed in a bright light, causing him and White Angel to end up in a white void. In the void, White Angel offers Flain his hand in friendship, stating that he only wishes to help him. Black Infernite Max tearfully accepts, and the two turn back to normal before reappearing in the CHS courtyard. Flain shows deep heartfelt for what he did, but Mal assures him that everyone will forgive him. A now furious Dr. X demands Azulongmon that Canterlot High forfeit the Friendship Games, threatening to take up what has happened with the school board. However, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Cherubimon, and Lillipup all assure him that the school board won't believe a word he says. The Shadowbolts side with the CHS faculty, and Dr. X walks away with his dignity intact. No winner of the Friendship Games is named, but Azulongmon declares everyone a winner, satisfying everyone. Ending (MMFG) The next day, Cherubimon assures Flain that Dr. X will probably push his Everton application through, but Flain begins to have second thoughts. He decides that studying independently won't help him learn anything about friendship. Cherubimon suggests he transfer to Canterlot High, which Flain accepts, and Cherubimon takes up this request to Azulongmon. At the destroyed Wondercolts statue, Mal tells his friends that she realized how magic works in this world. They max up whenever they display the truest part of themselves, and she did not need Flain to tell her since he is preoccupied with goings-on in Planet Mixel. Azulongmon enters and introduces Flain as Canterlot High's newest student, and the Mixel Dramas are thrilled. In a pre-credits scene, Flain and the Mixel Dramas enjoy a picnic by the Wondercolts statue when the Flain from Planet Mixel suddenly emerges from the portal. He hastily apologizes to Mal for her late reply to his messages as he was preoccupied with figuring who's the chosen one, Got Captured Then Max up, calling it the strangest thing that ever happened to him. Suddenly, he notices that his human friends are joined by a boy who resembles him but wears glasses. The human Flain only meekly waves "hello", as Flain stares in shock and confusion. "Right There in Front of Me" plays over the end credits, while some photographs are shown of the camaraderies between the students and teachers. Trivia * *Ryan and his friends will be mentioned in this film. * * * Songs * * * * * * *Unleash the Magic * * Scenes *A new arrival (MMFG) *The CHS Pep Rally (MMFG) *Flain's research *Canterlot Meets Crystal Prep (MMFG) *Welcome, Crystal Prep (MMFG) *Let the Games begin (MMFG) *The effects of magic (MMFG) *The Tri-Cross Relay (MMFG) *Final event of the Games (MMFG) *Ending (MMFG) *Blooper Reel (MMFG) Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transformersprimfan